disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Ross Lynch
|gender = Male |birthday = December 29, 1995 |age = 19 |height = 6ft |nationality = American |nicknames = Rossome |occupation = Actor Musician Singer |fan group = R5er(for the band) or Rossians |twitter username = rossR5 |disney channel role = Austin Moon on Austin & Ally Brady on Teen Beach Movie |DC songs = Austin & Ally: Turn It Up|hometown = Littleton, Colorado|image= 220px-Ross_Lynch_Paparazzo_Photography.jpg}}Ross Shor Lynch '(born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer, instrumentalist, and dancer. He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series ''Austin & Ally, and performs in his family band called R5 with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch and the family's best friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early life Ross Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado, the second youngest of five siblings (Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch and youngest Ryland Lynch). He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to play guitar and piano and to sing. He is also the cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough.[3][4][2] Ross and his family moved to Los Angeles, California in 2007 to allow eldest brother Riker to pursue his dreams in the entertainment business. While in Los Angeles, the Lynches met family friend, and current band member, Ellington Ratliff at a local dance company. Career Acting Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel television program entitled Austin & Ally,[2] playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012.[5][6] In early 2012, Lynch began work on the Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. He is performing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and was released on Disney Channel in 2013.[7] Music career Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, ukulele, mandolin, and is learning to play violin. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009 he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for "Let It Rock". Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead vocalists in the band R5, which also consists of his three elder siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012 R5 announced via the band's website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May.[4] R5 also announced during late summer of 2012 that they will be coming out with a full length album sometime next year. Lynch has also recorded several songs for Austin & Ally. These songs include "Without You" (the theme song for the series), "Double Take", "Break Down the Walls", "A Billion Hits", "Not a Love Song", "It's Me, It's You", "Better Together", "Heard It On the Radio", and more. "A Billion Hits" was released as a digital download on February 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, including "Heard It On the Radio", Without You, "Double Take," "A Billion Hits," and "Not a Love Song" have been performed by R5. Filmography Discography See also: R5 (band) Soundtrack albums Singles Other charted songs Other appearances Music Videos Awards and nominations References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-allmusicbio_1-0 ''a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-allmusicbio_1-1 ''b''] Phares, Heather (2012). "Music biography". Allmusic. Retrieved January 6, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-medianet-lynch_2-0 ''a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-medianet-lynch_2-1 ''b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-medianet-lynch_2-2 ''c''] [http://www.webcitation.org/63pcvJJ41 "Austin & Ally - Cast - Ross Lynch"]. Disney Channel Media net. Archived from the original on December 10, 2011. "Born December 29, 1995, in Littleton, Colorado" #^' Ostrow, Joanne (November 14, 2011). "Ostrow: Ross Lynch of Littleton hopes he'll strike a chord with fans on Disney show". The Denver Post. Archived from the original on December 4, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-R5_4-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-R5_4-1 'b'] www.r5rocks.com #'^' ""Austin & Ally," A Comedy About An Unlikely Friendship, Premieres Sunday, December 4 on Disney Channel". Disney Channel. November 1, 2011. #'^' Ng, Philiana (March 11, 2012). "Disney Channel Renews 'Austin & Ally' (Exclusive)". ''The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved March 12, 2012. #'^' "Teen Beach Movie". Disney Channel Media Net. 2013. Archived from the original on March 11, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-bb200_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-bb200_8-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Lynch#cite_ref-bb200_8-2 c] "Ross Lynch - Austin & Ally [Original Soundtrack"]. All Music. Retrieved 17/10/2012. #'^' "Kids Songs on Billboard". Billboard. Retrieved August 23, 2012. #'^' "Chart Log UK: New Entries Update. The Zobbel Website". Zobbel.com. Retrieved August 23, 2012. #'^' "Top Holiday Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 2010-05-13. #'^' "Hannah Montana - Ordinary Girl". YouTube. Retrieved 2012-03-18. #'^' "Austin & Ally: A Billion Hits". YouTube. 2012-02-28. Retrieved 2012-03-18. #'^' "Austin & Ally - 'Double Take' Music Video". YouTube. Retrieved 2012-03-18. #'^' "Austin & Ally - Better Together". YouTube. Retrieved 2012-05-10. #'^' "Austin & Ally - Heard it on the Radio". YouTube. Retrieved 2012-07-13. #'^' . YouTube - Loud (Official Video) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLXO88Sl12Y=R5 - Loud (Official Video). Retrieved 2013-02-22. Missing or empty |title= (help) #'^' "Vote for J-14's Teen Icon Awards! - J-14 Magazine". J-14.com. 2010-09-14. Retrieved 2012-03-30. #'^' "Holluwood Teen Awards - Favorite Breakout Star". J-14.com. 2010-09-14. Retrieved 2012-03-30. #'^' "2013 Radio Disney Music Awards: Nominees Announced! - Bop and Tigerbeat Magazine". bopandtigerbeat.com. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-16. Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Austin and Ally Category:Pages with Galleries Category:Appeared on Club Penguin